Payment Week
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: Time to pay the rent and everybody's broke, Erza's ready to kill Gray, Gray's ready to kill Natsu, Natsu's ready to lay Lucy down on the table and eat her instead of a plate full of fire food and Lucy's...well, Lucy's liking it. LxN GxE. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: Not mine, unless you've been living under a rock for the past billion years.**

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I got really frustrated because there were only a few fanfics so I decided to give a little contribution in honor of the best couple ever: LuNa (that's Lucy and Natsu, not Luffy and Nami, though I love that pairing).**

**Here it goes, have fun. :]**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was in a hurry. Plus, he was currently fuming over a certain fire mage.

This just wasn't his day. Let's recap.

--Flashback--

_This morning, while being scolded by Mira-chan again for not wearing a shirt and being defended by Lluvia, Gray saw Erza Scarlet by the mission board._

"_Hey, Erza." He said as a greeting. Erza didn't reply, but instead glared at Gray. "How's it going?" he tried greeting again._

"_Where's Natsu?" Erza seethed, obviously in a bad mood._

"_Well, he said he was going to check up on Lucy." Gray replied._

"_Well, go get him and tell him that we need to go on a mission, with or without Lucy!" Erza snapped, ready to kill someone._

_Gray was out of the door in a flash._

--End Flashback—

Gray sighed as he turned around the corner towards Lucy's apartment.

The team was supposed to go on a mission three days ago, but was delayed because Lucy was sick with the flu, and now they really needed the money because they were all broke. Well, all except for Lucy, who still had some extra jewels courtesy of her front page spread in the Sorcerer.

To make things worse, it was rent payment week and no mission means no money and no money means no payment for rent and no payment for rent means doomsday for the ice mage because he was the only available teammate for Erza to blame.

Oh, how Gray hated it all.

Arriving in front of Lucy's 70, 000 jewel apartment, Gray wondered if he should knock. It _was _her fault that the mission was delayed for such a long time and now Erza wants to kill him, but then again it really _wasn't _her fault because she was sick. But it really wouldn't be Gray-ish to knock at all, so he didn't.

Opening her door, Gray shouted, "Hey Natsu, you in here?!" Gray turned to close the door. "Oh boy, you are so dead once Erza finds ou-"

Gray's jaw hit the floor and his eyes bulged out of its sockets at the scene in front of him.

Lucy, in a flimsy nightgown, was currently sitting in Natsu's lap, kissing him for all his worth. A plate full of fire food is on the table and a spoon is on the floor, along with Natsu's vest and his scale skin scarf which never seems to leave his neck.

And wait, is that a _bra _hanging from Natsu's chair?!

Natsu moved on from Lucy's mouth and onto her neck with Lucy moaning in pleasure. No wonder neither of them noticed the stunned ice mage near the door.

"Ehem," Gray tried to clear his throat, seeing as his supposedly sick teammate was too busy being sucked by his mortal enemy to acknowledge his presence.

None of them turned their heads.

To add insult to injury, it was all going on slow motion, just like a horror movie.

And just like a horror movie, Gray couldn't turn off the T.V.

"EHEM!" He shouted and this time, Lucy noticed him.

Lucy screamed and tried to get off of Natsu, but the block head, not seeing Gray by the door, held on tight as he continued to attack Lucy's neck. He then proceeded to throw the plate on the floor.

Why, in God's name, would Natsu throw a plate filled with FOOD on the FLOOR?!

The answer is simple: to lay Lucy on the table and eat her instead.

Lucy, mortified, pushed Natsu off of her with all her strength (which really wasn't that much).

"Luce! What's the deal?! You told me you wanted me to do that!" Natsu whined, frustrated by her lack of sexual response. "And you were so feisty last night, too."

Lucy, who probably looked like a tomato now, turned his head towards Gray.

"Oh, hey Gray," Natsu greeted and paused. "GRAY?!" He jumped off of Lucy-who sat up trying to fix her barely there nightgown- and put on his discarded clothes.

"So, Gray, what brings you here?" Natsu asked casually as he finished adjusting his clothes and giving Lucy her bra.

"Oh nothing really," Gray replied sarcastically, "I was just walking around town and decided to stop by."

"Cool."

"Cool? COOL?!" Gray snapped. "How is it cool that Erza's practically breathing down my neck-"

"Why would Erza breathe down your neck? You don't even smell good." Natsu interrupted.

"-Because my moron of a teammate was supposedly taking care of Lucy and I here find him trying to suck the living daylights out of her?!"

"But-" Lucy tried to reason.

"Not to mention that I'm BROKE and can't get a mission," Gray shouted. "And you're here rubbing your face in Lucy's breasts!"

"So, what's it to you?!" Natsu shouted back. "You're just jealous that I can rub my face in Lucy's breasts and you can't!"

"Oh, I can certainly rub my face in her breasts better that you can!"

"HEY! Stop talking about my breasts!" Lucy demanded.

"Oh, yeah, Like I'll let you!" Natsu screamed at Gray, ignoring Lucy's demand. "Why don't you go back to Erza and rub your face on her breasts! Oh, wait, you can't 'cause she wears armour and she's pissed at you!" Natsu laughed.

"You know what I'll do to Erza?!"

"What?!"

"I'll tell her that you've been slacking off and making out with Lucy!" Gray threatened Natsu and Lucy gasped. "And then she'll kill you!"

"Don't do that!" Lucy begged.

"Erza's gonna be so pissed at you!" Gray ran out the door.

"No! Gray, don't! Please!" Natsu pleaded as he chased Gray.

Gray laughed maniacally as he ran from Lucy's house. Natsu is gonna be so dead later when Erza finds out. She'll torture him slowly and once she's done, she'll go straight to Gray's arms and—

Gray's fantasy is broken when he slips on the wet sidewalk.

He falls down and hits his head.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Was the last thing Gray heard before everything went black.

Needless to say, the team never got to their mission and everybody was all kicked out of their apartments, except for Lucy, who's place they decided to stay at until they got another mission, which was two weeks later.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, folks.**

**Don't really know why I wrote this, I guess I love LuNa too much. xD**

**I'm not really sure if it was romantic or anything, but poor Gray.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**BTW, Did anybody notice that Natsu and Lucy look exactly like Haru and Elie from Rave, Hiro Mashima's other work? And that Haru and Elie got married and had a son in the end of the manga? Hmm...maybe this is a sign for us LuNa fans! Heehee. :]**


End file.
